


Substitute

by Jolynn_Noire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grief, Incest, Other, implications of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire
Summary: Adrien could only remember the feeling of betrayal that his father would use his body as a substitute for his mother; the woman he claimed to love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Since people don't really read tags sometimes, this is about continued rape and abuse. Read at your Own Risk
> 
> I may write more to this idea if there's interest in it.

The first time it happened, his father was drunk. 

It had been a hard day for both of them; the one month anniversary of Emilie Agreste’s disappearance. 

Adrien still didn’t understand what happened. The only thing he heard was “mysterious circumstances” and “tragic incident”, but nothing concrete.

All he knew was that whatever memories his father had about the event, or about his wife at all, caused him to lock himself into his office the entire day, drinking as Adrien later discovered when his father stumbled across the thirteen-year-old hoping to sneak a late-night snack.

Adrien has expected to be scolded or perhaps ignored. What he didn’t expect was his father's comments about how much he looked like his mother, how beautiful she was, and by extension, he was.

He didn’t expect the rough grip on his arms, chapped lips on his, or the way his father looked at him like he was Gabriel’s lost wife.

Adrien couldn’t tell you how long the first encounter lasted. Truthfully, he could only remember the feeling of betrayal that his father would use his body as a substitute for his mother. The woman he claimed to love.

  
  


The second time, his father was sober. Adrien could tell by the way he apologized with each movement, at each whimper and cry, his father promised to make it up to him.

That he only needed to do this one more time. 

One more time turned into again and again, until Adrien tensed any time his father wanted to see him. 

Gabriel was never a doting parent, but after Emilie’s disappearance, he often avoided the son that looked so much like her. Well, unless he wanted something it seemed.

Adrien also learned that Gabriel loved promising gifts in exchange for forgiveness for their dirty secret.

A zip line, a basketball hoop, a state of the art gaming system. All apologies with no sign that Adrien would be able to look at his body in a mirror without knowing everything his father had done to it.

He had become his father’s whore; exchanging meaningless objects for his silence and painful obedience. But, what other choice did he have?

Tell the authorities? He had already lost his mother. And, even though his father only saw him when he needed something from him, at least he was there… in his own way.

So, Adrien was trapped in a gilded cage, surrounded by wealth and fame, but being swallowed by the feelings of disgust and self-loathing, waiting for something to change.

And change came in the form of a small black cat god and a partner in spots.


End file.
